The Newsletter is published quarterly and distributed to more than 600 investigators world-wide. The format of the newsletter has been changed to highlight NFCR activities and advise the scientific community of workshops or other noteworthy developments at the NFCR. During the year we conducted our triannual subscription renewal during which we requested that subscribers indicate whether they would prefer to receive the Newsletter in paper for or be notified of the avialability of new issues on the World Wide Web. Approximately 20% of the subscribers are now receiving electronic notification of new issues.